User blog:Keibear/To Do List 4
Current To-Do: *Finish compiling List of Titans Together Threads *Revise Infobox character template (and NPC, Minor NPC, etc.) **Remove Family section and move to a family entry (for link to Family tree) in Basic Info **Remove Powers **Make sure I have "Current Faction" and "Former Factions" *Complete Powers template (need to increase the number of powers 15? 20?) Just made it so you need to start a table and can then use the Abilities Cell template **Need to figure out how to use #if parser functions in tables **Would also be super cool to figure out how to add an optional section under the ability name that could act as a little tag of some kind--for instance, with Keera's abilities, to mark which ones are shadow powers. This could be pretty versatile for other chars, too. Done. Labeled as "Category" for now. *Change the Character Article Format pages to reflect the new procedure needed for tabs. *Change the Character Article Format pages to reflect the new Powers table *Create a Family Tree Article Template *Create tabs for each character article (if needed) *Create tabs for Family trees *Create articles (or tabs) for Titans Together 2 continuity **Create List of Titans Together 2 Threads **Create character, location, and Minor NPC articles Medium-Priority To-Do: *Read all of TT to: **Compile chronological series of events **Modify List of Titans Together Threads so it reflects the series of events (maybe use Family Tree format?) **Summarize each thread's events **Use above to complete character articles (add quotes, dialogue colors applicable, threads character has been in, threads character has been mentioned in, relationships, family trees, and history) **Add locations and other RP information articles **Add Minor NPC articles (stubs) *Add links throughout all those delicious newly-added articles *Make things more accessible for any future editors: **Create a "Member Editor"-type location and link to it in Community Portal page **Place links to NPC, PC, and Location Article Formats in a more prominent location (probably wherever this Member Editor place will be) **Replace one of the current main page sidebars with a sidebar for "Newbie Area" to guide new users to Help, Tutorials, etc. to help them get started *Ensure Minor NPC articles have Template:Infobox Minor NPC rather than the usual Template:Infobox Character *Create all requested articles (the ones that show up red, whose technical name I cannot recall) *Add the Johansons to the Foraza Family Tree. I think I'll extend Keera's branch downward and add Stephen, Marie, and the kids above Keera and Haima's names. Long-term Goals: *Create articles from Titans Forever continuity *Create articles from CAT: Legacy continuity *Create articles from Panic continuity *Create articles from CAT: Original continuity *Add pages related to the players--pages for players themselves (including posting statistics, wiki name applicable, current/previous avatars, current/previous signatures, fun facts, list of all characters maybe even NPCs the player has played, etc.) *Check over character articles to ensure parallel formatting **Change articles to reflect new codename-based article practice Ideas for other random fun side-projects (Low-priority): *Things I'd like to do but haven't been able to figure out how: **Still can't get default captions in Infoboxes working on mobile **Would love to figure out if there's a way to make the Powers template so I can keep adding fields automatically as soon as I add a power parameter **Would be cool to do an if/then parser function that would let me have EITHER a Family Tree parameter OR Father/Mother parameters depending on if Family Tree was present or not *Remove lingual powers from the powers list and place them all in a "Lingual Powers" category under Powers. *Check over Powers category. Especially look for any overlapping categories I can delete/reorganize/combine. Got a head-start on this by adding the Elemental Controllers category. Maybe add a discussion on whether the other -mancies (Blood, Time, Sound, etc.) should be under the Elemental Controllers category, too? It depends on whether people consider them "elements" or not. *Look into tidying up the Powers/Weaknesses sections of the character articles. It'd be nice to figure out some sort of table system--something to directly connect, such as: "This ability has this weakness. This other ability has these weaknesses," rather than having a giant wall of text for all their weaknesses but being able to break down their powers individually. It just doesn't really make sense, and it doesn't look parallel. *Would also be nice to figure out how to format/where to put the link to family trees in articles, when those are applicable. Should definitely be near the relationships somewhere... but it looks a little odd as its own giant heading in the article, and it's not really a part of the relationships section... is it? *Add pages or widgets for random character statistics (e.g. percentage of favorite colors, percentage of character origins, favorite food list) *Add character personality types analyses using common systems like Enneagram or Myers-Briggs. *Organize the "Organization" category and "Templates" category a little better *Make main page portable *Find a better way to link to History of the Roleplays Keibear (talk) 03:08, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts